Normality - sekirei
by king carlos
Summary: Matt, a person with the Normality earings, leaves his small town and goes to Shin Tokyo. Getting in the mids of the Sekirei plan how will he literally fuck it up? (Normality fic; Requests are Okay; NTR as in taking other man's girls; possibly feminization depending on requests; anything is possible; Pure Smut and Lemon!)
1. Enters Matt

Moving to a new city is not quite as bad as I thought it would be.

My name is Matt, I am 23 years old and unemployed, not that it makes a difference for me.

I can do whatever I want, after all.

About one year ago I got a certain item, I call it the Normality Earings. With them I can do anything and change reality in any way I want, I changed city because my previous city was a bit of a bore truth be told.

I played around, a lot to be honest, but it got a bit boring after a little while. I was watching my tv while being sucked by my mother and then heard of this place.

Shin Tokyo.

It is a city that is ruled by a corporation, this alone would not be enough to make me come here but this industry is known for being the top when it comes to all cosmetic and beauty enhancement matters as well as health.

I bet there are many hot chicks there and if I want to change their looks it would not be nearly as hard compared to if I continued where I am.

So, with my mother and two sisters, I moved to Shin Tokyo.

Now, how will this turn out I wonder.


	2. See somthing nice (NTR Route)

Leaving the others to adjust my things in the house I decide to take a stroll around. It is a new city so there ought to be good things somewhere after all.

Moving aimlessly I hear someone speak.

"Musubi, please slow down a bit."

"Nnnope, Musubi is looking forward to getting a new friend. I wonder how she will be like. Oh, will she be strong? Would she like to spare with me? This is so exciting Minato-san."

I move to take a look and see an unassuming boy who seemed as bland as bland can go. He had no special features to him whatsoever, but that might be because I was paying far more attention to the woman beside him.

She is a fair-skinned young woman of average height and slender built. She sports a very developed and curvaceous body with a slim waist and flared hips that makes me want to feel it, wonder if one hand is even enough for each of the checks of her clearly soft ass. She has brown eyes and hair in a hime-style (it has short bangs, chin-length strands surround her head and framing her face) with a single antenna-like strand that hangs just above her head, and hip-length hair at the nape of her neck.

Her most sexy aspect, however, has to be her chest. It is big enough that I could likely put my entire dick in between and only the tip show up.

Her attire consists of a white gi with red string decorating it that resembles the traditional clothing worn by the miko with the addition of a short red skirt, mid-calf brown boots, and upper thigh-high white stockings. Basically, she looks like someone decided to see just how much one can turn a traditional miko outfit into a sexy cosplay.

For her to walk around like that, she must be a pervert or way too innocent for her own good.

Either is great news as far as I am concerned as she certainly is amongst the sexiest woman I had ever seen.

The way she hung on the guy, how he seemed reluctant to have her like that despite how she clearly is horny and wants his attention. That just screams Beta male to me.

I smirk seeing this, these types are exactly the most fun to mess with.

Moving to them I speak up.

"Hello, I am new around here, do you know where I can get something to eat?" I ask innocently to the two.

"Oh, there is a restaurant down the street." The girl said. "It is very good and tasty, a great place really."

"Thanks, would you two like to come with me there? It is the least I could do."

"S-Sorry, we are kinda in a hurry." The Beta boy said with a slight chuckle.

"Oh, then I will go with you all. It is normal that I accompany you two whenever I feel like it after all." I said and the two nodded.

"Great, now we have another friend to come with us to our quest to get Minato-san another Sekirei!" The girl said.

"Sekirei? What is that?" I ask.

"We shouldn't really tell, it is kinda a secret and all that." The girl said.

"Oh, but it is completely normal that you people can be completely honest with me without any problems." I said.

"Oh right, I almost forgot that. Ditzy me." The girl said.

She then explained to me what was what about this, but the guy had to butt in and explain again since her explanation was pretty much 'We are special beings and we fight, fight, fight for our destined ones!'

Yep, she is kinda dumb.

After they explained this I felt like laughing out loud, this is great. Just great.

There are actual alien girls in this city, not only that but they ca identify their 'perfect partners', A.K.A. their ashikabi, to which they become deeply in love with. They are all extremely powerful and none is ugly, all sexy in their own way and all of them, regardless of size, are perfectly adults and to be considered 18.

It is a bit of a turn off to see a little girl as an adult, but it is also something interesting to think about what sort of play I could get out of it.

All the Ashikabis also get special credit cards with nearly unlimited money to spend and they all think of themselves as special due to the fact they were chosen by this whole other race.

I want to see how it would be like to cuck them all, and especially if it is possible to steal away a Sekirei from an Ashikabi. Just the thought of it is too good to pass up.

And thankfully, this Musubi seems like a great test subject to see if they are 'anatomically correct'.

108 sexy partners, that is a great feast no doubt and all just for me.

Hahahahaha


	3. Moving to the botanic garden, taxy head

We were going to the botanic garden. It was a fair distance away from here but Musubi and cucky wanted to go walking or running there.

Yeah, no, let us not do that.

I turned to cucky and spoke.

"Hey, why don't you call a taxy?" I said innocently.

"We don't really have the time for that. The other competitors are all running to the target and if we are late something bad just might happen!" He said.

"Oh, about that, you shouldn't worry. I mean, it is normal that, for this time around, no Sekirei or Ashikabi can enter the botanic garden until I personally test the Sekireis for their physical conditions. Thus it is normal that, if we take some extra time to get there, they will patiently wait for us. So let us go by taxi to there, okay." I said to him.

If there is actually a Sekirei there then I would want her to me, I want at least a few to belong to me anyway so I can try other plays besides cucking Ashikabis.

Thus cucky went to call a taxy. After entering it I sat on the right side, cucky on the middle, and Musubi on the left. As we began moving I turned to Musubi and spoke.

"Musubi, I have a secret to tell you." I said to her to which she tilted her head for a moment before staightening up and her eyes almost shining in happiness.

"A secret?! Musubi loves secrets and is great at keeping them too. Tell me, pretty please tell me." She said happily.

"The thing is, there is one way for a Sekirei to become stronger quickly for a short while." I said to which she deflated.

"Oh, that. I know that, it is the Morito, right?" She said without enthusiasm.

"Morito?" I ask.

"Yeah, we kiss our Ahikabi to obtain a great increase in power for an ultimate attack." She said.

"Oh, well I know a different method to get stronger." I said, and this time her excitement was back and stronger than ever. She was trembling in happiness from it and that made her tits jiggle a bit, I will make sure to enjoy that a lot soon enough.

"Really? Tell me, tell me, tell me!" As she said that I noticed cucky trying to not look at the tips of the girl who would bang him right now if he asked. Well, not that I also can't but I want to play a bit before getting to that.

"It is my semen. Normally, my semen can make a Sekirei stronger in combat when ingested in the body."

"Semen?" She asks.

"It comes from this." I said, pulling out my stiff cock from my pants, it was almost painfully hard already as Musubi looked at it curiously. "It is called a cock, a man's most important place."

"Oh, I think I saw Minato-san's too. But it was all soft and much smaller than this one." Musubi said, bending over on top of Minato slightly and poking my dick with her fingers.

"Before the battle you should try and take some of my semen, it would help you grow stronger for this battle." I said.

"Oh, but how do I get this?" She said.

"Simple, you take it in your mouth and move your head and tongue, it is called oral sex and it is something that normally Sekireis know how to do well and without teeth insitnctively." I do NOT need an inexperienced blowjob that ends with her biting my dick.

"Oh, okay." She said, laying on top of her Ashikabi and taking my dick in her mouth in one gulp while her loved one watches. I smirk at this, seeing his face while his girlfriend pushes her tits over his lap but completely not think of him while giving another a blowjob, his face full of reluctance is just too good.

Now, how to move forward and WOW she is good.


	4. Musubi BJ

As the travel continued I feel her soft lips going up and down my shaft along with her tongue sneakily licking the sides for better stimulation. It is incredible how soft her mouth-pussy feels, to be given head from this naughty Sekirei who should not know anything but is learning so quickly, perhaps this is a race of natural sexual beings who are build for sex. Now that would be interesting to test in the future.

Musubi: Mmm~~ Your cock tastes very funny when I lick it or suck on it like this.

Matt: Yeah, and it normally is considered more delicious than any other food, except for my seemen of course.

As I say this her actions change visibly. I noticed that her hips are swaying about from getting turned on from the suggestion that was now reality for her, I can hear Musubi making sweet moans as she sucks and licks the side of my cock as she goes to slurp my cock down her mouth; I moaned from not only how tight the sensation it felt, but how warm and wet her mouth is at the same time

Dusk: Your blowjob feels so good Musubi, k~Keep it up!

I ended up moaning in pleasure from her actions, she truly was quite talented.

Musubi didn't seem to bave head me as she was in her own little pleasant world of sucking of my cock to the fullest, of course she only sucking of 7 inches of my 10 inch behemoth, I am still enjoying how well her blowjob skills are improving on the fly as she uses both hands to fondle both my heavy balls in her super soft hands and with the texture of her gloves being like silk the sensation only grew better.

Matt: That's it, you little slut, keep sucking off this big and juicy cock your liking so much.

Musubi: My name is Musubi, not little slut. Silly Matt, already forgot this fact?

She spoke, taking her mouth off my cock for a moment.

It was a moment too long as I pushed her head to get back to work.

Matt: Musubi, normally whenever I call you with a derogatory term your pussy will get even wetter and you will feel great pleasure from it.

I said getting a bit cocky from how pleasant Musubi's mouth and hands feels on my throbbing cock to heaven and seeing her other hand moving to her pussy to masturbate as we continue the travel.

Matt: I am close, I am getting close, you slutty piece of juicy ass!

Hearing this she immediately goes to sucking off my cock like a vacuum this time, the soft feeling of her lips rubbing against my cock, the soft and wet tongue rolling around my throbbing cock, her vacuum-like tight mouth sucking me off is just unbearable that I caved prematurely to bust a thick nut filling her mouth full of my cum. Her cheeks expanded and she looked now like a chipmunk.

Her eyes were basically hearts now and she looks up at me in adoration before pulling back. She drinks it all and her pussy begins to squish happily as she does so, her climaxing happily while her ashikabi watches.

Musubi: That, that felt amazing Matt-san. I am sure that I grew a bit stronger after drinking all that just now!

As she says this I speak.

Matt: Yeah, but remember that this is only a temporary boost and the weakest form of it. Normally, if I deposit my cum in your ass the effects would be many times higher and last longer and I must fuck your pussy for the effects of the other two to stay.

Musubi nods her head happily, not seeming to understand what I am implying, but it seems like her ashikabi, little cucky, does.

Minato: But, but that doesn't seem right. I mean, Musubi is my Sekirei. Doing what she did now I can understand as we will be fighting right now and we would be in danger but any more doesn't seem right at all. I'd rather Musubi do not do that.

I nod my head, a smirk on my face as I speak again.

Matt: Well, I understand your point, but it is completely normal for a Sekirei that wants power to search for me anyway and their ashikabis are normally unnable to stop them from doing so.

As I say this the effect was not obvious just yet but I notice Musubi looking at my cock with hunger. Unfortunately for her we arrive at our destination by now.

There are a man with twins by his sides and a boy with two women by his for a total of four Sekirei here. As the Sekirei look at me they all seem quite intense in their stare in my direction.

Now, what will I do exactly with these four Sekireis?


	5. Yomi and entering an agreement with Sero

Getting out of the taxi I looked at all those there. My eyes paying special attention at each curve of each of them and I smiled at that.

Matt: Everyone, thank you for waiting. I will be responsible for a quick check-up before you all can enter this place to find the unwinged sekirei in there. Now, while I do a check-up on everyone I need an assistant to help me while I do so, Musubi, could you help me do that?

Musubi: Okay.

She then approached me and I put her on her knees. Not needing to be prompted she saw my stiff mast and took it all on her velvet mouth without me needing to say even a word.

Feeling the rush of power I looked and saw that Minato was glaring, I didn't bother with him as I moved on to the Sekirei there.

I first pointed to the less appealing one, the appetizer so to say.

Matt: You, what is your name?

I ask her as I beckon her to me with one hand, the other directing the speed at which Musubi takes my dick in her mouth-pussy.

Yomi: I am Sekirei No 43 the Death Scythe Sekirei, Yomi.

She pushed up her chest proudly as she spoke, I nodded in understanding as I used my hands on her best asset, her big ass.

It was not as big as Musubi, but as I begin massaging it I notice her flush rapidly. Despite not doing more than massaging her ass she already is panting slightly. Her ass must be about 90 centimeters or perhaps a bit more, that she uses a short skirt does helps. I take one of my hands to her long brown hair, hold it, and pull her face to mine.

I start kissing her, but she begins to try and pull back from me.

Letting her head back with a yank I use my hand in her ass to squeeze it as tight as possible, her face goes very flush but she speaks hotly.

Yomi: Only my ashikabi-sama can kiss me, please do not try so again.

Matt: But isn't it normal that kissing me feels even better than anything an ashikabi can do to a sekirei? I mean, it is normal that kissing your ashikabi feels like kissing trash, so kissing me should feel better, right?

Yomi: ... Well...

Not waiting for her to speak any more I pull her again to me, I feel her tongue is much more excited to kiss me now. At first, it is a bit shy to move about, but the more time passes the more fervently it seeks my mouth and after a few minutes of this and of feeling out her ass I see her tense her entire body and she cums from just kisses and from me groping her ass.

As I pull back completely I put my hand on Musubi's head, pressing her up to my crotch and begin to skull-fuck her. She could not move her tongue or react much, but she was taking it almost perfectly and with little to no gag reflex.

Seriously, this seems like a race made to be sexy sluts.

Looking at Yomi I speak.

Matt: I must say, you cannot enter here in the end.

Yomi sobbered up as I spoke, looking at me she glares as she speaks.

Yomi: Why not?

Matt: Because you are not properly ready to participate. As the tester, it is normal for me to be able to see when one is ready or not and it is also normal that Sekireis respect my word above all else. As for what you need to be ready, first you must go to your knees. Now!

I say this as I sense myself approaching the time to cum. As she kneels in front of me I take my cock out of Musubi's mouth and release it all over her face.

Matt: Yomi, lick Musubi's face, eat my semen.

She looks disgusted but does so, as she touches her tongue on Musubi's face her face light up and she begins to lick Musubi's face with great hunger. But, after a few licks I pull her head back.

I look at the other three Sekireis and decide.

Matt: Unfortunately we do not have time to spend with everyone, you twins are also dressed wrong so like Yomi none of you can try and enter this place. You twins are to go and buy special clothes before the next time you decide to act, the one with tiny boobs is to buy a sexy devil cosplay costume with the nipples being out in the open, while the one with bigger tits is to go and get an angel costume, but make sure that the panties and bra are of basically see-through material. Dressing like that for you to should be the normal so dressing as you two are now is simply wrong to the point that it would be better if you two were naked and hiding your pussies by fingering them.

The two quickly became shocked and ashamed, basically ripping out their clothes from their toned bodies.

Surprisingly, one had pubes and the other had none, a small difference between the two I suppose. Not that I managed to observe much since both put their hands in their pussies and began to masturbate then and there.

Matt: Good, you two really are doing the right thing now. So, before you two leave complete the clean up of Musubi's face. Remember, if you want more later you just need to come and find me.

The two nodded and went to do just that. As they began to lick Musubi's face their faces began to blush and I could sense that they were both enjoying themselves immensely.

Wanting to enjoy this a bit I pulled both their faces and put them before my dick. I didn't even need prompting before they began to lick my dick with hearts in their eyes.

Turning to their supposed Ashikabi I spoke.

Matt: Hey man, nice of you to just stand there like a little cuck while your girls clean my cock like this.

He shrugged.

Ashikabi: Yeah, they want to and it is normal for them to lick your dick so there is no problem there. Oh, where are my manners, my name is Sero. I am a jack of all trades, if you need help with anything just give me a call.

You know what, he is not that bad. I guess I can be nice to him.

Matt: Cool, I will call you if I need anything. But hey, if you are offering how about a job. You go and capture unwinged Sekirei for me, whenever you capture and bring me one you can bang these girls after me. I mean, normally you can't bang them at all and the longer the time passes the more horny you become with no chance of masturbating helping, so having my sloppy seconds would normally feel like the greatest thing ever.

Sero: Oh, thank you for giving me this chance. I will do all I can to get you some unwinged Sekirei fast just for you. I can't wait to get to fuck my hot pieces of ass.

I nod at him, if he does his work well he will get to be in a better position than most. Perhaps I will even let him enjoy some of the less sexy Sekire when I am not using them.

I then look at the last one, by far the sexiest of the bunch with huge and heavy but still impossibly firm tits, clothes that cover everything but insinuate even more, a clear pension for masochism if the chains are anything to go by, and a huge ass with a small waist, she was built for sex and I will definetly be making use of her. I then notice a tattoo-like symbol in her forehead and ask.

Matt: What is that symbol in your forehead exactly?

Big Tits Sekirei: This is a mark that shows that I am a defective one. It means I cannot have a real ashikabi and am a failure as a Sekirei.

She lowers her head in shame as she says this, a woman looking sad in front of me, especially if I did not cause it intentionally, is not something I enjoy at all.

Now, what should I do to get that sadness and eliminate it completely?


End file.
